Three Men And A Myrka
by Gary Merchant
Summary: In an underwater sea base, the Doctor is cornered by the Myrka. Then help comes from an unexpected source.


THREE MEN AND A MYRKA

The Doctor backed away as the huge amphibious monster advanced toward him. It seemed there was no way out this time. He was at least glad that Turlough and Tegan were out of harm's way. With nowhere left to run, he braced himself for the final strike of the monster's taloned claw.

It never came.

Surprised to find himself still very much alive, the Doctor decided to risk opening an eye. The monster stood before him, groaning instead of growling. But the strangest sight was of two men casting a cursory examination over the creature. And though he was sure they were not part of the crew of the base, the Doctor felt as though he recognised them from somewhere.

"He's a big fellow, isn't he?" said one.

"He certainly is," the other agreed. "The like of which I've not seen before." Then he turned and saw the Doctor for the first time. "Well, I never. James, look who it is."

"Hmm?" Then he turned, and his face broke into a wide grin. He approached the Doctor, gripping his hand in a firm handshake. "Well, I'm blowed. What are you doing here, you old devil?"

"Trying to escape from that beast, and failing," the Doctor replied. He eyed the two men warily. There was something familiar about them, no doubt. But their twentieth century clothing was very much out of place here. "Have we met before?"

The older of the two men laughed. "That's what I like about you. Always ready with a joke."

"Am I really?"

"Oh, come on," the younger man prompted. "Anyone would think you didn't know your own brother, Tris."

The Doctor looked from one to the other as if they were both mad. Tris? Brother? Then a vague memory triggered something in his mind as he gazed at the older man. "Siegfried?"

"Of course," the older man answered. "Now, what have you been up to, and what is that creature?"

"That," the Doctor replied, "is a Myrka. An amphibious, and very angry sea monster."

"Sea monster?" The younger man joined in the laughter. "Tris, you must have had a few too many in the pub today."

"Still," Siegfried noted, "he doesn't look too well. A bit green about the gills, wouldn't you say, James?" The Myrka had now slumped down on its haunches, with all thought of pursuing the Doctor apparently forgotten.

"Yes," James agreed. "You don't think…?"

The two men shared a look. "You could be right." Siegfried laid his stethoscope upon the Myrka's flank and listened. "James, you _are_ right. We haven't got a moment to lose."

Siegfried and James pulled off their jackets and rolled up their sleeves. "No water hereabouts, but this place looks pretty clean."

"We'll have to risk it, James." Then he looked up at the Doctor. "Well, don't just stand there like a spare part, my boy. Get me some rope!"

"Yes, of course." The Doctor had seen coils of heavy rope in a nearby storeroom, and hurried off to fetch some, unsure of what was exactly going on.

By the time he had returned, James was performing an internal examination on the Myrka. "I can feel a foot, Siegfried. But there's no movement."

The Doctor's face paled. "Oh no. You don't mean…?"

"Tris, give me that rope," James ordered. He did so, and watched as James uncoiled a few loops, then with the rope in his hand reaching inside the Myrka, concentrating on his work.

Siegfried, meanwhile, was patting the Myrka gently. "It's all right," he whispered. "Won't be long now."

After a moment, James gave a couple of tugs on the rope, and was ready. "Tris, this is going to take both of us."

For a moment, the Doctor wasn't sure what he meant. Then as realisation dawned, he threw off his frock coat and grabbed a length of rope. "On the count of three, then?"

James nodded, and they both pulled in unison, pausing for a few seconds, then resuming their task. This routine was repeated over and over, until James yelled. "The head's coming through!"

"Keep at it," Siegfried prompted, while constantly reassuring the heavily pregnant Myrka.

As the head emerged, the rest of the body gradually followed suit until it was free of its mother's womb. As it lay on the polished floor, James removed any obstacles from its mouth and nostrils to allow it to breathe. The Doctor quickly untied the rope from its forelegs.

"Well done, you two," Siegfried congratulated them. "That was quite a difficult birth."

"Her first, I'd imagine," the Doctor guessed. "How did you know?"

Siegfried clapped him on the shoulder. "My boy, when you've been in practice for as long as we have, you'll know." The three of them stood and watched as the Myrka's maternal instincts took over as she tended over her firstborn. It was quite a magnificent sight, the Doctor had to admit.

He turned to his friends. "Well, thank you for…" James and Siegfried were nowhere to be seen. It was as if they had never been there, and had been returned to wherever they had come from. It might have all been a dream were it not for the Myrka crouched in front of him, gently fussing over her child. That was proof enough of recent events.

A piece of circuitry lay at the Doctor's feet. As he picked it up, the clatter of high heels announced Tegan's breathless arrival. "Doctor, are you… strewth!!"

He watched as she took in the scene before her. "It's all right, Tegan. We've got nothing more to worry about from our aquatic friend here."

"Are you sure?" she asked, doubtful.

"Absolutely," he replied. "Especially as the Myrka's homing device was apparently dislodged while she was giving birth." He held up the device for her to see. "Besides, I rather think she's got something more important to occupy her."

He led Tegan away from the unlikely mother and child, not wishing to intrude further. "Do you know, in all my travels, Tegan, I never cease to be amazed by the simple gift of life."

She was full of questions. "But how…?"

"Later, Tegan," he answered firmly, steering her in the direction of the TARDIS. "Much later, if I can help it."


End file.
